


In the Temple, In Your Arms

by maplemarcher



Series: In the Dark, In the Rain [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Axel likes to tease, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, Lukas is both frustrated and delighted by this, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, they are both bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplemarcher/pseuds/maplemarcher
Summary: Jesse and Olivia head to Redstonia to find Ellegaard, hoping that she can help them stop the Wither Storm and leaving Axel and Lukas in the temple.Alone.





	In the Temple, In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I needed Axel to slam Lukas against a wall so here we are

     The temple of the Order of the Stone isn’t at all what Axel imagined it would be. It’s huge and impressive, sure, but it’s old. Broken. Just like the Order itself, according to Gabriel. It looks like it’s been abandoned for centuries rather than just decades. Something about that feels like it should be symbolic, but Axel doesn’t think about that too much. Figuring that kind of stuff out is more Lukas’ area of expertise.

     Lukas.

     There’s a can of worms they haven’t opened quite yet.

     In the morning, when the rain had stopped and the monsters were gone, things felt...different. They had agreed to not tell anyone about what had happened in the hut—yet. So they’d met up with Jesse and Olivia, and things had returned to relative normalcy. Hopefully, Jesse and Olivia chalk up their awkwardness towards each other as remaining tension from their argument. Neither of them say anything, so that’s a good sign.

     The four of them are currently standing in the map room. Jesse’s trying to figure out how the amulet works, and Axel’s staring at the enormous map, trying to figure out where Petra could be. He knows she’ll be fine, but he can’t help but worry. He’s also sneaking glances at Lukas, who is sitting on the platform leading up to the map and reading a book. Lukas’ eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates as soon as they’d set foot in the Order’s enormous library, and he’d snatched the first book he could find. There are a few other books at his feet, all laying open. Lukas catches his eye as he looks up from the book in his hand, and Axel gives him a small smile. Lukas returns it and winks. He actually winks. That cheesy motherfucker.

     Something else gets Axel’s attention before he thinks of a way to return Lukas’ subtle flirting. Two rays of light, one red, one green, have appeared on the map. They’re coming from the amulet. The green one is shining above Axel’s head, in the middle of what looks like a desert. After some discussion, the four of them come to the conclusion that the amulet is part of a tracking system. The green light must be Magnus. Axel feels it in his gut. He looks at Lukas as the others talk, wondering if he should suggest that they find him together. It would give them some time alone, that’s for sure. Lukas will probably want to talk about what happened, what this all means, and what they should do about it. Thinking about that makes Axel feel a little sick. All he knows is that he wants his hands on Lukas, making him shiver and flush and gasp and moan.

     “I’m not going with you guys.”

     Lukas’ voice snaps Axel out of it.

     “I have to stay here,” he continues. “If I know Petra, she’s doing everything she can to find this place. She’s still out there. She has to be.”

     “Just...just stay safe, okay?” Jesse says.

     Lukas nods. “If there’s even a small chance she’s still alive, I have to stay. Go get help. I’m going to focus on making this place safe before nightfall. This temple is pretty big though...I’m going to need some help fortifying it. If—maybe one of you guys can hang back with me?” Axel doesn’t miss the pointed glance in his direction.

     Axel’s torn. He knows Olivia will want to find Ellegaard; she’s always been her favorite member of the Order. He also knows that they need to blow the Wither Storm up, not bore it to death with mathematical equations and explanations of redstone circuits. Who better to blow something sky high than Magnus? On the other hand, when will he get such a clear opportunity for time alone with Lukas again? It’s clear he wants Axel to stay. Axel isn’t sure what he wants—both with what’s happening with the two of them and with the plan to reunite the Order. As he expected, he and Olivia can’t agree on who they should look for, so they leave the decision up to Jesse.

     Jesse’s hesitant. They’ve never liked picking sides. In the end though, they decide to go with Olivia. Axel’s grumbling about staying behind is only slightly genuine. He and Lukas see them off at the entrance to the temple, and then they’re alone. Axel is standing slightly behind Lukas, wondering if it would be overstepping a boundary to pin him against the nearest wall as soon as Olivia and Jesse are out of sight. They watch their friends leave, and then Lukas turns to him.

     “Hey,” he says. There’s a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

     “Sup,” Axel replies with an easy smile. That seems to make Lukas relax a bit.

     “We should probably get started on making this place a little more secure,” he says. Axel notices the way his eyes flick up and down his body. Lukas is still being cautious. Axel guesses he’s wondering if what happened last night was real, just like he has been all day.

     “Probably.” Axel takes a step closer and uses one hand to cup Lukas’ jaw in one smooth motion. Lukas looks up at him, cheeks dusted pink and an expression that reads _come and get me_. That’s the only prompt Axel needs to kiss him deeply, swiping one thumb across his cheekbone and wrapping his other arm around his waist. Lukas sighs through his nose and melts into him, grabbing the front of his jacket to keep him close. They stand like that for a long moment before breaking apart.

     “We really should get to work,” Axel says softly. Lukas laughs quietly like he had the night before, burying his face in Axel’s chest for a moment before looking back up with shining eyes and a bright smile.

     “Yeah.”

     Fortifying the Order of the Stone’s temple doesn’t take as long as they’d anticipated it would. They start when the sun is just barely over the horizon and finish when it’s almost directly overhead. Axel probably wouldn’t have taken as long if he were working by himself; Lukas is a perfectionist. He wants everything to be as secure as they can possibly make it. Axel figures it’s a good thing. When they agree that it’s as good as it’s going to get, they explore the temple a bit more. Each of the members has a room dedicated to their work. Axel can’t contain his grin when he enters Magnus’. There are blueprints for destructive machines he’s never even dreamed about, as well as an impressive collection of loot. It’s only out of respect for his hero that he doesn’t snag it all.

     “I thought you didn’t care about blueprints and stuff like that,” Lukas says at the door. He’s been in the library; Axel can detect the smell of musty books even though they’re not that close.

     “Well, when they’re used for griefing they’re pretty cool,” Axel says. “What about you? Find anything cool?”

     “Yeah, actually! Look at this,” Lukas says excitedly, sitting next to Axel on the floor. “It’s a journal of Soren’s first-hand experiences of their adventures!”

     “Woah, that’s awesome!” Axel grins and takes the book from Lukas’ hands, flipping through the pages. There are doodles in the pages of all sorts of things: monsters, his friends, people they met, places they visited.

     “Right?” He tucks his hands in the pockets. It’s a little awkward when he’s sitting down. “Seeing these journals makes me want to write ones of my own. Maybe I could write about what we’re going through.”

     “That sounds like a pretty cool idea, actually,” Axel says. He’s looking at a detailed drawing of the anatomy of a creeper, so he’s taken off guard when Lukas grabs his face with both hands and kisses him—hard.

     “That may be the first nice thing you’ve ever said to me,” Lukas breathes when they part.

     “Well uh—don’t get used to it,” Axel mumbles, dazed.

     “Are you always going to be a little bit of an asshole?”

     “Are you always going to be blonde?”

     “Uh...I dunno, probably?”

     Axel smirks. “There’s your answer.” Lukas scoffs, but his smile hasn’t left.

     “Guess you don’t get to see the other cool thing I found then.”

     “Hey, no, I _definitely_ get to see the cool thing.”

     “I’ll show you anyway because I’m a nice person.”

     Lukas leads him further into the inner chambers of the temple. There are so many rooms in this place that it’s starting to feel a little ridiculous. Even if the Order of the Stone is the greatest band of heroes to ever exist, the size of the stronghold they built for themselves is a little excessive. They find a circular room with five sets of doors branching off of it. Each door has a different color of glass above it, indicating which member of the Order the room belongs to.

     “That’s where I found Soren’s journals,” Lukas says, gesturing to the door with white stained glass above it. “They all had their workshops, but these were their personal rooms, I think.”

     “So like...their bedrooms?” Axel asks as he walks towards what he thinks is Gabriel’s door. There’s light blue stained glass above it.

     “Pretty much,” Lukas says. He follows Axel into Gabriel’s room.

     It’s about what Axel was expecting. A few empty chests, a dusty armor stand, a book or two, a desk, and an old, creaky-looking bed with a heavy blue quilt covering it. The Order definitely took their whole favorite color thing seriously. Axel runs his hand over the quilt. It’s incredibly soft, probably from the many years it was in use. It’s a wonder it’s managed to stay intact this long. Axel looks at Lukas out of the corner of his eye. He’s looking at the bookcases, but he seems a little fidgety.

     “This _is_ pretty cool,” Axel says, looking back at the soft blue fabric.

     “I was hoping you’d think so,” Lukas says. “I know you’d probably rather blow these books up than read them, but it seemed like it was worth a shot.”

     Axel doesn’t take the bait for once. He turns to face Lukas, arms crossed and leaning on the smooth stone wall. “Any reason you wanted to show me their bedrooms, of all places?”

     Lukas doesn’t stutter or get flustered this time. He just looks at Axel with a flushed face and half-lidded eyes and shrugs. “Take a guess.”

     Axel doesn’t waste any time. He grabs Lukas by the shoulders and presses him against the wall like he’d thought of doing earlier. Lukas’ blush deepens, and his gasp is cut short by Axel as he kisses him. He shudders and holds on to Axel by his arms, feeling his muscles through his thick jacket. He seems unsatisfied; he grunts and pulls away, frowning at where his hands are bunched in the fabric.

     “This needs to come off,” he says. Axel straightens so he can take the jacket off and throw it to the floor. After a brief moment of consideration, his shirt follows.

     “Better?” he asks.

     “Much.”

     Lukas takes hold of Axel’s arms again, pulling him down so he can press kisses to Axel’s jaw. Axel hums, pleased, as he runs his fingers through Lukas’ hair and closes his eyes. His hair is so soft, and the hot kisses he’s trailing to the sensitive skin of Axel’s neck feel so good. The two of them pressed together feels so _good._ Axel’s brain is starting to go fuzzy, and his senses feel sharper. He can smell the leather of Lukas’ jacket, hear his soft breaths against his skin, feel his heart pounding in his chest, all details that would be lost to him in any other situation.

     As good as he feels, leaning down like this isn’t comfortable. The angle is awkward, and if he stays like this for too long, he’ll probably be stiff later, and besides, Lukas will probably have an easier time getting to that sensitive spot just behind his ear if he doesn’t have to crane his neck so much. So Axel wraps his arms around Lukas’ waist and hoists him up so they’re at eye-level with each other before pressing him against the wall again, keeping him steady.

     “H-holy shit, give me a warning,” Lukas gasps. He looks startled, but not displeased.

     “Didn’t wanna interrupt,” Axel says.

     Lukas rolls his eyes without irritation behind it and continues what he’d been doing before. Axel bites his lip as Lukas’ lips travel upwards from where his neck connects with his shoulder. His pulse is really starting to race now, as he’s sure Lukas can feel. Lukas keeps slowly moving upwards until he gets to Axel’s earlobe, which he catches in between his teeth. Axel sighs shakily and slips his hands under the hem of Lukas’ shirt.

     “Any sensitive spots I should know about?” Lukas breathes in his ear.

     “It’d be cheating if I told you,” Axel says.

     “You’re so stubborn, you know that?”

     “And you’re not?”

     “Not nearly as much as you.”

     “Dude, you’re being stubborn _about_ being stubborn.”

     “Oh, shut up.”

     “Make me.”

     “That’s one of the most cliché things you could have—”

     Axel gets impatient and kisses him with as much force as he can muster (without hurting him, of course). It has the desired effect: Lukas makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat and wraps his arms around his neck. He just never stops _talking._ Talking and taking things slowly and dancing around something he’s unsure of. Axel gets it, but sometimes it’s so damn frustrating. He’s a man of action, not one of too many words. He tugs the collar of Lukas’ t-shirt to the side and sinks his teeth into his skin, maybe a little more roughly than necessary. Lukas gasps and grips Axel’s hair with both hands.

 _“Axel,”_ he says, voice shaking and redness creeping its way into his skin. _“Fuck.”_

     Axel hums against his skin and tugs at his jacket. Lukas gets the hint. They’re both fully clothed below the waist, their clothes in a pile around their feet. Axel rakes his gaze down Lukas’ body slowly, his hand following the path of his eyes and leaving goosebumps in its wake. Lukas is slim, but not fragile. There are lean muscles underneath his smooth, lightly freckled skin. Axel leans forward and attaches his mouth to his collarbone, sucking a mark onto Lukas’ skin. Lukas groans and leans his head back against the wall with a soft _thunk._

     Axel’s head is reeling. Lukas is slowly coming apart underneath his mouth and his hands, and it’s driving him absolutely insane. Every gasp of his name sends a thrill down his spine. Lukas’ hands in his hair and nails digging into his skin egg him on, urging him to keep going until he can feel Lukas hardening against him. Axel looks at him through half-lidded eyes, running one hand up his thigh slowly, brow raised in a silent question. Lukas swallows visibly and nods.

     It takes everything Axel has to not carry him to the bed in the corner and slam him down on it. There’s no telling if it would withstand that kind of force, not to mention that Lukas probably wouldn’t appreciate it. Instead, he pulls the quilt to the side and sheds the rest of his clothes before sitting against the headboard. Lukas stares, his mouth slightly open.

     “What?” Axel teases.

     “Nothing, nothing,” Lukas says quickly, but his burning face betrays him. Axel chuckles and pats his thigh as an invitation. Lukas tugs his boots off before joining Axel on the bed, one knee on either side of his hips and hands on his shoulders. The denim is scratchy against his skin.

     “Gonna make me work for it, huh?” Axel says.

     “Well yeah,” Lukas replies. “I’m not _that_ easy.”

     “You’re still pretty easy,” Axel says as he runs his hands up the back of Lukas’ thighs. “All I had to do to get you to kiss me was kill a couple chickens and flex at you.”

     “Well, you know what they say: ‘The fastest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.’ And you’ve got to admit that your muscles are pretty persuasive.”

     “Think they can persuade you out of these?” Axel punctuates his question by squeezing Lukas’ ass.

     “M-maybe,” he stutters.

     Axel slips his fingers into the belt loops of Lukas’ jeans and tugs him forward so he can growl into his ear, “Unless you want me to take them off of you.”

     “Yeah, that sounds good,” Lukas says, sounding a little dazed.

     Axel fumbles with the buckle of his belt for a moment before it comes undone and he’s able to slide Lukas’ jeans down his thighs. Lukas takes it from there, kicking them the rest of the way off and discarding his boxers. Axel wants to touch every inch of him. Every part of him has sparse, light freckles. He’s lean and strong and _beautiful_ and Axel can hardly contain himself.

     “God—you’re—I just want to _touch_ you,” he says.

     “Do it then,” Lukas says.

     The bed creaks as Axel pushes Lukas down onto it. He’s running his hands all over the smaller man’s body, pressing his fingers into his skin and connecting the dots of his freckles with his fingers. Lukas squirms underneath him, his breath quickening whenever Axel touches his thighs, and huffing a little bit every time he moves on to another part of his body.

     “Axel, come on,” he groans after the third time this happens. “Stop being such a tease.”

     “Can’t. Wouldn’t,” Axel replies. As soon as Lukas opens his mouth to retort, he wraps his hand around his cock.

     Lukas moans and clutches at the sheets, tilting his head back and screwing his eyes shut. His thighs twitch as Axel strokes him at an almost agonizingly slow pace. Axel’s watching him closely, drinking in every shift in his expression and every hitch of his breath. There’s only one thing he doesn’t like: Lukas still hasn’t opened his eyes. Axel grabs a fistful of his hair at the back of his head and tilts it in his direction.

     “Look at me,” he says, and Lukas obeys. His eyes are glazed over, his mouth hanging open and his chest heaving as he breathes heavily.

     “Faster,” he pants. Axel grins and goes even slower, and he whines quietly, thrusting his hips upward, desperate for friction.

     “You gonna ask nicely?” Axel purrs.

     “Fuck off,” Lukas says.

     “Alright.” Axel shrugs and takes his hand away, and Lukas covers his face.

     “C-come on man,” he says from behind his hands. “That’s just rude.”

     “I’ll be nice if you will be.”

     Lukas groans and presses the heels of his palms into his eyes. “Fine. Please.”

     “Please what?”

     “Dammit Axel, will you please just _fuck me_ already?”

     Axel grins. “That’s better.”

     He takes hold of Lukas again, his grip a little firmer this time. Lukas closes his eyes for a moment while he lets out a shaky breath, but remembers himself and looks Axel in the eye. Axel grins lazily at him and quickens his pace, and Lukas shudders.

     “Shit,” he groans. “I’m—I’m close. Axel—”

     Lukas is thrusting into Axel’s hand, his pace and his breathing uneven. Axel tightens his grip, and Lukas digs his nails into his shoulders, his hips stuttering. He looks completely wrecked; his usually carefully groomed hair is disheveled, his face bright red, his eyes shut tight as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Seeing him like this makes Axel’s cock twitch. He wants to pound Lukas into the mattress until the old bed frame breaks. That’ll have to wait, though. Right now he wants to watch him come apart at the seams.

     “G-god, Axel, _fuck,”_ Lukas chokes out between gasps. He’s shaking, raking his nails up Axel’s back, his heart pounding so hard Axel can almost hear it.

     “C’mon babe,” Axel whispers.

     That does it. Lukas comes with a moan and buries his face in Axel’s neck, his thighs shaking as he reaches his peak. Axel guides him through it, continuing to stroke him until he’s twitching away from his hand. He peppers Lukas’ heaving chest with kisses as he wipes his hand on the sheets, causing him to let out a breathless laugh.

     “Holy shit,” Lukas breathes.

     “Been a while?” Axel asks. Lukas looks away sheepishly.

     “It’s that obvious, huh?”

     “I mean, kinda. You’re really sensitive.”

     “No kidding.” Lukas props himself up on his elbows. “Your turn.”

     They situate themselves for a moment before Axel’s sitting against the headboard once more and Lukas is laying on his stomach between Axel’s thighs, propped up on his elbows. He’s running his hands through his hair, trying to fix it, but it isn’t working very well. No matter how many times he attempts to slick it back, a few stray locks fall on his forehead.

     “You know how good you look, right?” Axel says.

     “Are you kidding? I’m a mess,” Lukas huffs.

     “A _hot_ mess, if you ask me.”

     Lukas groans. “Shut _up.”_

     “I’m being serious, you know.”

     Lukas blushes and runs his hand through his hair one last time. “Y-yeah?”

     “Yeah.”

     Lukas’ smile is small and intimate, and that combined with the way he’s looking up at Axel makes his heart clench a little. He never expected that Lukas, of all people, could make him feel the range of emotions he’s felt in the past twenty four hours. Now isn’t the time to dwell on this, though, not when he’s so hard that he’s already leaking. He returns Lukas’ smile, and Lukas reverts his attention to his cock.

     Axel lets out a strangled groan as Lukas slowly runs his tongue from base to tip. His blue eyes are dark and half-lidded as he drags his tongue across the head, and Axel tangles one hand in Lukas’ hair. He hums, pleased, and wraps one hand around the base of Axel’s dick as he starts to take him in his mouth.

 _“Fuck,”_ Axel pants. Lukas’ mouth is hot and wet and his tongue is swirling around the tip and it just feels so _good._ Part of him wants to grab the back of Lukas’ head and fuck his mouth until he comes, but that would make it end all too quickly. Lukas is bobbing his head up and down, taking as much of Axel’s dick as he can. Axel would tell him how fucking hot he looks like this if he was able to form coherent thoughts.

     Lukas looks up at him through his eyelashes. His free hand slides up Axel’s inner thigh and gently cups his balls. Axel moans when he strokes them gently, his feather-light touches just enough to feel good while not being overstimulating. Axel bites his lip. He’s not going to last much longer like this. He likes to tease, to draw things out until his partner is shaking and begging to come, but it seems Lukas is the exact opposite.

     “I—” Axel says, his voice shaking. God, he never gets like this. What is it about Lukas that makes so many things different? “I wanna—wanna come in your mouth.”

     Lukas raises his eyebrows and Axel thinks he’s going to refuse. Instead, he goes faster, grips tighter, sucks more forcefully. Axel curses and grips the sheets until his knuckles turn white, his hips bucking upward of their own accord. He feels Lukas moan more than he hears it, and that’s all he needs to push him over the edge. His hips still as he comes in Lukas’ mouth, curses slipping out in between moans. Lukas pulls off of him with a wet pop, cum dripping down his chin, and swallows.

     “Jesus,” Axel breathes as Lukas wipes his mouth.

     “Makes less of a mess this way, right?” Lukas says. Axel can only nod in response. Lukas chuckles and moves from being in between Axel’s thighs to sitting next to him, bringing the quilt with him. Axel’s grateful for the covering. It’s cold in the inner chambers. Lukas’ warmth next to him combined with post-orgasm fatigue is enough to make him sleepy. They sit for a while, leaning against each other, until Lukas breaks the silence.

     “Axel? Do you know what you want from all this?” he asks, his voice soft.

     “I, uh. I’m not sure,” Axel says. He knows he likes kissing Lukas, likes being close to him, likes seeing him smile and hearing him laugh, likes seeing his eyes sparkle as he looks up at him with a grin so wide that it threatens to split his face in half. He doesn’t want to admit all of that. Not yet. He also doesn’t want to admit, even to himself, that his soft spot for Lukas is growing, invading his heart and making him care.

     “Neither am I,” Lukas admits.

     “There’s a lot going on right now,” Axel says as he runs his fingers through Lukas’ hair. “With the Wither Storm and the Order and the whole end-of-the-world thing.”

     “That is a lot,” Lukas agrees. He looks up. “Do you...want to see how we feel when this is all over? When we don’t have so much on our minds?”

     “Sounds good to me,” Axel says with a shrug. “Do I still get to kiss you?” Rather than answer verbally, Lukas kisses him. It’s gentle and tender and so unlike the others they’ve had up until this point, but Axel doesn’t mind.

     Lukas pulls away but doesn’t go far, only a few inches away, one hand cupping Axel’s jaw. “I think I’d be upset if you didn’t.”

     Axel grins and kisses him again, ignoring the way his heart skips.

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are Dumb and Bad At Feelings and I Love Them


End file.
